


his own ray of sunshine

by toffee_tree



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cussing, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first fic, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffee_tree/pseuds/toffee_tree
Summary: basically; 5 times when jb smiled at pran and one time he smiled back at her.(currently on a hiatus!!! will continue one day <3 ))





	his own ray of sunshine

** 1- First Encounter **

Pran did not enjoy the thought of being forced into a club room with other people.

Pran also did not enjoy the thought of being forced into interacting with said people.

But somehow, someway, He was present. He had somehow loathed himself over and into the brightly lit room. Where he would sit as far as he could away from the other group. He immediantly recognized Jeremy; but due to their 'public interaction' rule they settled over, he didn't bother to make any sort of contact. It didn't really bother him either way. Infact, he kinda preffered it like this. He didn't like being the center of attention, and he doubt'd that him and Jeremy had anything to talk about if anything. Finding topics to talk to another person about was the worst. So Pran didn't exactly bother per say. He didn't care, to be frank. 

He had lost himself in thought for a moment, but was rudely pulled out when he could hear the door opening.  _'Another person?'_ He'd think, lazily glaring at the door. Within moments, a seemingly tall girl with short brown hair and large round eyes walked in. She had a small smile on her face, and he would spot that the girl would almost instantly scan the room around her upon entering. Her eyes made a solid roundabout to everyone- including Pran- of which he would quickly advert his gaze when he found the girl looking at him. He kept his gaze adverted for a few moments before he heard the girl give out a satisfied huff. She had apparently liked what she had seen. 

The next few moments of the meeting Pran didn't really pay attention. He only truly was thrown back into reality when he noticed that it was his turn to introduce himself. So, being the Punk he was, He didn't say anything. He did not say a single word. They didn't deserve his input, and they didn't really care, so why bother?

"Please introduce yourself." A soft voice would say- It took him a slight moment to notice that it had come from the blonde man who he believed to be their supervisor. 

"No." Pran said simply, keeping himself short and simple. He could feel the anger writhe from those around him- and if Pran wasn't so good at being quiet and stoic, he probably would have let out a chuckle then and there. 

"What the fuck." He could hear one of the boys around him say; actually.. It was someone he recognized. Everett Gray- or something like that. Pran only really knew him from all the times the other boy would have said something snarky to Jeremy. Pran didn't care for people most times- but Everett in particular bugged him a bit. Not enough to care, but enough to put that into context when associating with him. 

He could hear some other voices chime in about his protesting to introduce himself, most irritated or sarcastic. 

A few more comments where said before he could hear.. Lynn?- He only just now noticed the lanyard which read the supervisor's name on it- how helpful. Anyways, He could hear Lynn introduce him, before quietly moving on to the next person. 

"Yo. My name's JB-" The girl began to speak, her tone laid back and upbeat at the same time. As if she was actually enjoying being here. Pran mentally blocked out the rest, only assuming it was something stupid due to the way that her peers would react- one rolled his eyes and another folded his arms even harder, if that was even possible. He blanked out, just letting everything around him pass by, not really bothering to listen to anyone. They didn't care and neither should he. 

He was.. For the  _third time within the last hour_ awaken back into reality when he noticed the brown haired girl- JB- walk towards him. Out of literally everyone, the girl had chosen him to talk to first. Fantastic. She approached him, a small smirk on her face, much more mischievious than her previous grin. "So you're Pran, right?" She'd say, blinking at him. He didn't say anything, instead he tried his best to look somewhat irritated by her presence, that maybe she'd get the picture. But instead, she spoke again. "Have you gone here long?" She'd question, seemingly un-phased by his irritated glare. He stubbornly didn't anwser her inquiry. 

"Not much of a talker, huh? That's okay. Your silence is attractive." She'd say with a wink. Pran legitmately did not know if this girl was joking or not. So, he stuck with the most safe response to this type of thing. "I don't care." He'd grumble, hoping atleast his uncooperative behavior would drive her off. Normal people would have stopped trying by then.  _Normal_ people would have gotten the whole picture that Pran did not want to talk. But, it came into picture that JB was not a normal gal. She kept the conversation going and Pran would do his best to try and get her to go away. It wasn't until it became time for the meeting to end that the bright-eyed girl would widen her grin, her smirk softening into a more welcoming and joyful smile. It made Pran's heart twang a tad. She'd wave him off, "Thanks for your company, Pran! Cya!" She'd boast, her tone light and happy. That  _also_ made his heart twang a little. How irritating. 

The girl happily waved off the rest of her clubmates and waltzed out of the room. 

_How irritating._

 

**Author's Note:**

> gahh!! this is my first ever fanfic on this website and i hope i did well??  
> pran was a little hard to write but i hopefully did well!! 
> 
> also please play xoxo droplets; it's a v v lovely visual novel with amazing characters & artwork! <3 <3


End file.
